Sarah Rose Wayne
by Legend Of Adventures
Summary: Batman and Diana find out they can't have kids so they decide to adopt. When they adopt a girl named Sarah. She finds out she has a magical family a family that searches for the rest of their family and their Mother. But when their Mother's enemy finds out they are searching for their Mother there's trouble(1st and 2end is why Bruce & Diana adopt and Meet Sarah your get to know he)
1. Prologue

Prologue

PARENTS

"Diana?" Bruce asked his wife after coming out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test…

"I'm not pregnant…" Diana sat down on the bed and started to bawl her eyes out. They have been trying for months to get pregnant but each time have failed they even tried with the doctors help no success. "I'm not pregnant." she began to say again. Bruce walked over to her and sat on the bed and hugged his wife

"It will be ok...it will be ok."

"NO IT WON"T!" at last after a few seconds she stood up "We have been trying for months… even a year without expecting anything Bruce!"

"Diana I'm sorry we can't have children but… but maybe we could or should adopt?" Diana thought for a few minute then finely she said...

"Adopt?" she asked hopefully

"Ya!"

THE NEXT DAY

" we personally thank you for taking a child in your care… now you said you don't mind the gender or age is that right?" the lady said on the phone

"Yes." Answered Bruce on the other line

"Now give me a few days and all get back to you."

"All right thank you." and he hung up and sighed was he doing the right thing for Diana and him?

A FEW DAYS LATER

~RING RING RING~

"Hello?" Answered Bruce

"Hello ?" asked a lady

"Yes this is ."

"This is Miss Clare from the orphanage."

"Oh yes Miss Clare do you have a child for us?"

"Yes we do." Bruce was so excited he dropped the phone but picked it up quick… she discussed it was a baby. Bruce said they wanted to be surprised about the gender….

"Okay when can we come?"

"Well right now if you like."

"Yes where shall we meet?"

"The hospital."

"Alright see you in a bit." and they hung up and he went to his house

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"DIANA DIANA!" Bruce hollered for his wife "DIana!"

"Bruce Bruce what is it!" Diana said coming down the stairs.. he smiled at her

"Diana… were goingtobearents!" he was so excited he said it in one word

"WHAT!" she was confused

"Were going to be parents!" Diana looked shocked she didn't know what to feel

"Were going to be parents?"

"Yes."

"What!" she went over to living room and sat down

"I talked to a lady at the orphanage and she just talked to me to let us know that she has a baby for us…"

"Bruce I am glad you did. But you should have talked to me before you called her!" she smiled and kissed Bruce

"We have to go come on…" they were out the door before she had to be told again

At the hospital they were met with Miss Clare…

"Your baby is right there in the front…"

"BRUCE its a girl!" they were speechless and excited… to imagine a few days ago Diana was in Sad tears but now she is having grateful tears.

WELCOME TO THE WORLD

SARAH ROSE

WAYNE

August 4th 2009


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Sarah

Chapter 1

(Meet Sarah)

Hi my name is Sarah Rose Wayne, and as you may know I am the daughter of Batman and Wonder Women.

I love my parents but

1.I was adopted told me

2. I don't look a thing like them.

I love them so so so much though and they love me!

Mommy raised me since I was a baby.

Daddy did to but daddy works a lot.

My Birthday is in 13 days.

In just 17 days I will go to school to.

Heres things I like:

My Blanket Fluff

King Bow (he's my stuff cat I love him so much I had him and Fluff since I was a baby)

Books

Art

Music

Mommy

Daddy

Alfred

Dick

Grayson

Here's things I hate:

Bullies

Bad Guys (cause then daddy has to go to work)

Dogs ( I love cats though )

Bannas

Dresses ( mommy makes me wear them though )

Thats all I have on the hate list… I guess I have a lot more love then hate which is good!

mommy said to me one day when I ran outside not to go near the roses…..

"Go play outside but don't go near the roses."

"Why?"

"You will get hurt."

"But their so nice and they look fine."

"Sarah just don't go near the roses ok."

"OK." I played outside for a bit but I got bored. I looked at the roses then to see mommy go inside. I ran to the roses and was about to sniff when I felt a sharp pain in my arm and check. I was bleeding… I ran in side to the bath room and covered tissue all over my check and arm. I kept on bleeding. Before I knew it there was tissue with blood all over the bathroom floor. And I was crying mommy heard me and came in the bathroom.

"Oh my stars… Sarah are you ok." she looked at me then "Were you near the roses?"

"Y..eess" I managed to say through my tears and crying. After mommy cleaned me up she took me to my room and told me to sit there and think on what I did.

A while later mommy came in the room.

"Darling do you know why you were hurt by the roses?"

"No."

"There are thorns on them."

"What are thorns?"

"There sharp… like needles…. it may look beautiful but you have to take the harm away from beauty before it can be nice like you see…. its the same way with people you have to give them a change before you assume their not nice. Get it?"

I guess when I look back I didn't give the banana a change it just smelled weird…

(I got to go eat a banana bye for now :) )

Ps: I love wearing Pigtails :)


	3. Chapter 2 Awful Nights

Chapter 2

(Awful Nights)

3 days till my Birthday can't wait.

Every morning for the past week I get up go down stairs and see mommy eating breakfast and ask her….

"Mommy how many days till my birth-day?" she does not need to check the calendar anymore so she looks at me and says

"3 Days till your Birthday Sarah!" she smiles at me…. and I think if there was a parent that got that answer every day it would have been different but my mom says it to me sweetly because I am a blessing to her!

"3 oh 3 days I can't wait!" I was excited for my Birthday but then I remembered "3 days till my Birthday then… 5 days till I start my first day of school!" I squealed so loudly that when Dick came in he picked me up and Tickled me and I giggled

"Ok guys come eat your breakfast." Mommy told us. Dick put me down and got the milk out

"Don't get to excited Sarah… I don't want school." Dick told me as he sat down with cereal

"Why don't you want school?"

"Well its not fun."

"But it is I went to preschool... and kindergarden that was fun why not school?"

"Well I would rather be fighting beside Bruce then school." (Bruce is Daddy that's what Dick calls him) Mommy looked up at Dick and said

"School is in education Dick."

"I know I heard the speech…"

"Darling would you like Chocolate Or Vanilla cake?" Mommy asked me for my of course

"Chocolate Chocolate!" we always have a family party with a few friends its always fun

2 days before my birthday 4 days before school

This day was awful I had party stuff mom asked me about. That night was horrible I had a lot of nightmares I kept on waking up and screaming but then finely I was fine and did not wake up till morning I hate nightmares. At least I have Fluffy and King Bow!

1 day and and 3 days before school

That day we went to the cake shop to check on my cake it was almost done all they had to do was get the payment and finish stuff it was a 4 layer cake! On the way home I fell a sleep in the car and I have a nightmare. But this time I know what it was. I could remember. I was in a room a a room where curtains they were on fire and flames were everywhere… Then I saw someone in a dress it had to be a girl of course.

"Hello… he…looe" I hollered the fire kept getting closer I had to step back. Then I realized there were no windows no doors… and of course I panicked I screamed real loud….

"SARAH sarah…" I woke up someone had called my name

"Darling did you have another nightmare?" I nodded

"Did you call my name?"

"No… but I saw you moving around and whispering and whimpering…"

When we got back I found daddy in the cave...

"Hey pumpkin!"

"Hi seeds…" I sat on his lap sadly

"What's going on?" I din't answer I laid my head on his shoulder and cried "Come on sweetie your sad one day before your birthday…"

"I keep on having nightmares the same ones… i took a nap in the car and…" I told him about it and he looked shocked right a way. He told me to stay here then he went up in the house… he came back and brought a blanket it was blue with flowers on it and he handed it to me.

"This is a magic blanket it will help you with your nightmares." I smiled and hugged him and ran to my room I was tired and prepared and fell a sleep…

I didn't wake up till the next morning!

1 day before my Birthday and 3 days before school

I walked down stairs and saw mommy fixing breakfast...

"You didn't wake me up for supper last night." I had said sitting down

"Daddy told me to let you sleep he said you been having a lot of nightmares lately…"

"Ya but its cured I can sleep well thanks to daddy!"

"Yes…"

I had a wonderful day and it was thanks to that blanket….

0 days till my Birthday and 2 days till school

I slept good that night and got up and dressed in my outfit for my Birthday it was a dress but oh well!

By that after noon the party was going.

I was opening presents after presents... I had a cake with cats on it! But best of all I have a present Mommy and Daddy got me a kitten! I thanked everyone for coming and went to played with the kitten that I named Midnight.

The party was wonderful thanks to Mommy and Daddy!

That night something happened it was awful...

I was in the fire room again (did the blanket not work)

"Hello!"

"Sarah."

"Hello….hel…ow"

"SARAH sarah asaraa…."

"Hello…" The flames kept on getting higher and higher and higher

"DEFLAME DEFLAME THE ERIF…" The flames were gone there was a second person a boy and a girl

"Sarah?"

"Yes my name is Sarah."

"I no this might be a shock. But I'm your sister and this is your brother." it was a shock

"Why are you hurting me?"

"Were not trying to but when trying to reach someone one through dreams which is my power (what does she mean power) it sometimes comes with a cost and I am still a beginner…."

"What you have powers? And why are you trying to reach me?"

"Well all of us siblings have powers…. and I am trying to reac…" I had woken up. Daddy was next to me

"Sorry to wake you. But you looked like you were having a bad dream. I saw your blanket on the floor when I came to kiss you good night…"

"It's fine…" I didn't know if I should tell Daddy. I wonder if I should get back in the fire room to reach my so maybe siblings?


	4. Chapter 3 Surprises Surprises

Chapter 3

- Surprises Surprises -

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if I have any siblings or do you know my Mommy or Daddy?"

"I knew this would come up sooner or later…."

"Well?"

"Do you know what closed adoption is?"

"No."

"Well closed adoption is where the parents or parent sometime does not want to be in your life…."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" and he left… as soon as he left I took off the blanket tried to fall asleep..

1 hour

2 hour

3 hour

I could not fall asleep!

Finely I was a sleep but I by morning I had no contact with them…. maybe its a dream?

Um I guess a year till my birth-day… But will stop that (just erase that out of your mind I guess)

1 Day till SCHOOL!

I got up and saw my kitten trying to get out of the box I went over to pet it!

"It's okay all go get your breakfast!"

"Are you Sarah?" I looked back it was a girl a girl that looked exactly like me

"So it's not a dream…"

"No its not. I am guessing Andrew and Karen got to you?"

"Do you mean the boy and girl in the fire room?"

"Yes I am guessing you guys did not talk much…"

"Yes... my father woke me up."

"You mean your adopted father."

"He's my father."

"Of course he is.." she looked kinda scared

"So what do you guys want why are you reaching me if your my siblings…" I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder but it dropped

"I am just here in spirit not in life that's my power…"

"What are you talking about powers? The girl well Karen said us siblings have powers what powers and how many siblings and why are you guys wanting to reach me?" I had a lot of questions and I was scared and wondered if I should trust these people

"There are 6 of us total and we each have a power or more it depends…"

"6 that's a lot…."

"I know! But there are are 3 set of twins. There's a reason are mom was cursed with every pregnancy with twins. Cause she hurt a beloved child of are moms enemy…"

"Okay go on…"

"But the fact that she would lose every single child double with the twins… a magical power would send us a way apart from each other… But a man found the first set twins thats how they new about it he told them stuff. But told them they would have to find their own powers… but he also told them you could tried to connect with your other twin siblings by meditating thats how Karen got her power. She can do it with siblings but with other people it can be hard…uh oh I got to go…"

"Wait!" but she was gone wow this is a lot to take in a mother that had 3 set of twins and that are my siblings!

~ LaTeR ~

I was coloring when I think she is my twin came back…

"Sorry I had to go.."

"That's ok…"

"I am your twin sister Aria Marie Miller!" she smiled I smiled back

"So where are the other twin set... since I already met Andrew and Karen are they twins?"

"Ya they found me and you!"

"The other twin set well we don't know where they are they are 8 years old though…. thats all we know…"

"How old are Karen and Andrew?"

"Their 12…. they found out about all the stuff cause a rule was broken are mother had someone find them 2 years ago but he died on his way back with them. Are mothers enemy killed him and cast a spell that sent Karen and Andrew back where they came from. They were trying to get in touch with us and the other twin set but we were the only one's they could get in touch with for now. Andrew found me but I new he was right cause I found my power out a few weeks ago…" right then my Mother walked in

"Who are you talking to Sarah?" she was wiping her hands on a dish towel I think she was washing dishes

"Just talking to my self and coloring!" I saw that Aria was gone

"Excited for school tomorrow?" she smiled

"Yes!"

Later that night I was sitting in bed reading a book when I saw my window open...

I got so scared I hid under the bed…

"Sarah?" it was a voice I knew "Sarah!" it was DICK! I climbed out from under the bed "What were you doing under there?"

"You scared me. But what are you doing climbing up my window?"

"I got back late. Alfred locked the door and went to bed I forgot my key. But I have a curfew and broke it since its the day before school. Can you keep this a secret?" I will try but I never break rules sometimes

"Fine… but you owe me!" I closed my window and sent Dick out and went back to my bed. If I keep a secret for him can he keep a secret for me?

"Hey Sarah!" it was Aria

"Hi."

"I was just a sleep but woke up to tell you we need to have a meeting with Karen and Andrew in the fire room…."

"But I don't want burns…"

"Andrew has powers that will take away the fire…" that did happen the last time I went in

"OK." I turned out my light and took the magic blanket off of me and fell a sleep and I was in the fire room with Andrew, Karen, and suddenly Aria… the flames were no where to be seen.

"Sarah as you know this is Andrew and Karen…." Aria said

"Hi."

"Sarah were your siblings and…" Andrew said but I interrupted

"Ya I know… so why haven't you guys gone to look for are mom."

"Well the first time we went are mom's enemy killed the person that was taking us and we were sent back…" answered Karen

"Oh."

"But anyway we been trying to get in contact with you guys and the are others but you guys are the only one's we got in contact with." answered Andrew

"You mean my power did." Karen teased but she was right its her power

"SO have you ever met Andrew, Karen?" I asked

"Yes." Answer Karen

"We found out we live in the same city Gotham City." I smiled big

"I live in GOTHAM CITY!"

"Oh my gosh where?" Karen exclaimed

"Do you know the Bruce Wayne the billionaire?"

"Yes a little bit." they both answered

"He's my dad!" we talked a bit but then I said "Tomorrow's school I have to go."

"Okay!" Karen and Andrew answered

"I have school to. Night everyone!" she seem sad but she had left

"NIGHT!" we all said and I left... and went to sleep I was so excited for school and my families I have to FAMILIES!


End file.
